


Red Pill

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [5]
Category: The Chumscrubber (2005)
Genre: Billy get off of him!, Drabble, Drugged Sex, GobbledyGook, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wanted Dean to be spaced out on pills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pill

Dean was naked on his bed. Billy gave him a pill and Dean was on his back squirming around in the sheets.

"Do you want another?" Billy suggested.

"Mmmm..." he giggled. "Yeah."

Billy reached over to Dean's desk. He stuck the red pill into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed it and sucked on Billy's fingers. Billy leaned forward and slipped inside Dean. Dean moaned and panted wetly. His eyes were dilated and squeezed shut each time Billy thrust into him. Billy groaned at the tight squeeze that was wrapped around his cock. He felt himself pushing his hips down onto Billy's cock.

"I knew you'd like it," Billy sinckered through thrusts, seeing Dean's obvious enthusiasm.

Dean was on a rocket to the moon and had no interest in stopping.


End file.
